


Take It Slow

by Eclipsada



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsada/pseuds/Eclipsada
Summary: Geonhak helps Seoho letting go. All he asks in return is that he gives in to him, entirely.Or,Seoho didn’t know being utterly owned would feel this good. But with Geonhak, everything feels good.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Lee Seoho, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 26
Kudos: 152





	Take It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Please read! 
> 
> Consent in this fic might not be given verbally but it's *very* given. There's not super descriptive rimming but it's there. Also there are some smacks here and there for pleasure purposes and mild, veery mild dom/sub dynamics.

_._ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ When Lee Seoho met Kim Geonhak for the very first time, he thought nothing of the way his heart flipped at the sight of his smile. (Nor the way his knees almost gave out at the sound of his earth-shatteringly deep voice.)  
  
Seoho liked him almost instantly, when Hwanwoong introduced them at that fateful party. 

Geonhak was a nice man. Handsome. Polite. Easygoing. He was unassuming in a way that crashed with his imposing physique that pretty much demanded all the attention in the room. Especially with that white tee that highlighted his arms deliciously. He was powerful without trying to be, and effortlessly attractive. A fine, strong man that seemed to belong in the cover of a magazine. So when Geonhak later told him he worked at a kindergarten, Seoho laughed.  
  
It was not a joke, much to his dismay.  
  
But Geonhak- bless his heart- was far from offended. Instead, he was willing to answer all of Seoho’s tipsy questions regarding his job. Was it hard, working with so many kids? Sometimes. But he had always been patient when it came to children. Was he the only male working at the institution? Yes, for now. Did the parents give him a hard time for being a man? Yes, but only until they properly met him.  
  
Seoho, who was pretty much horrified at the sight of a child - let alone several of them - found everything Geonhak shared utterly fascinating.  
  
There was something about the way the other looked at him, as if Seoho deserved every ounce of his attention and then some. Geonhak made him feel that no one else mattered in the room, even if others were somehow involved in the conversation. Geonhak only had eyes for him. Nevermind if they strayed, if he engaged in conversation with someone else. At the end of the night, it was always Seoho the one he searched for. And it was him the one who took Geonhak home and woke up next to his warm, naked body.  
  
It was a widely known fact that Lee Seoho liked sleeping around. It had been like that ever since college, when he realized just how attractive he could be in other people’s eyes, if he tried just enough. That little first taste of independence, living alone, free to do as he wished as long as he made himself responsible for it, made him feel strong, capable. Being wanted, desired by so many was just the cherry on top of this new life he was starting.  
  
The rush of power he felt when he ended, for the very first time, with someone in his own bed was unlike anything he could possibly describe. When he earned their permission, their pleads to touch them, to undress them, it was all too addictive, all too satisfying. So he did it again, and again, and then once more.  
  
He soon discovered that little did it matter who was in his bed, as long as he chose them, and they chose him back. But the surge of excitement, that mighty spark of pure satisfaction, he could only obtain with people he didn’t know, people who hadn’t warmed up his bed before, much less friends. One night stands only.  
  
It didn’t take him long to understand that dating just wasn’t for him. Seoho didn’t like the responsibility, the attachment. He had enough of that with his friends, his family, his everyday obligations, his goals… Life was just too complicated to add a romantic relationship to it, and so, young as he was, he sworn off relationships, claiming that they weren’t for him.  
  
Until Geonhak came along.  
  
Because Kim Geonhak was different to anyone else Seoho had slept with. He made sure, from the very first kiss he planted on his mouth, to let him know just how much he wanted it, wanted him.  
  
“I don’t do one night stands.” Geonhak whispered against his jaw as he kissed alongside it, until he reached his ear and he could tug at his earlobe with his teeth. Seoho felt on cloud nine, straddling the other as he was, hands around the strongest pair of shoulders he had ever had the honour of touching. Strangers didn’t usually take the time to make out, to properly mark him up and undo him until he melted against the other’s body. And if they tried to, Seoho wouldn’t let them, too eager to get undressed and undress and reach that moment of utter ectasy. “I don’t want to stay if I won’t see you after this.”  
  
But Geonhak… Geonhak was different.  
  
So when the other grabbed his face softly, made him look into his eyes to make sure Seoho was listening, that he understood. All he could do was nod eagerly, mumbling something about staying for breakfast, and then lunch, and then dinner, as long as Geonhak just kept _touching_ him.  
  
It didn’t matter. He’d let down Geonhak gently, later on. They could stay friends, anyways. Seeing him again didn’t mean dating, did it? Seoho was fine with friends, he liked Geonhak well enough to do as much.  
  
And it would have worked, if only Geonhak hadn’t taken Seoho’s horny, distracted agreement as an invitation to start to downright treat him as his unofficial boyfriend.   
  
Because Geonhak stayed and made him breakfast, kissed Seoho’s cheek good morning and grabbed Seoho's phone to call his own number so that they could keep in touch before he left - but not without kissing Seoho fully on the mouth and make his knees weak.  
  
It was weird, he thought, the way he wanted to hug the other’s body close and pull him inside his room again, get rid of that stupidly tight tee and those dumb jeans that hugged his legs so nicely. He had already had his fun with Geonhak, so why was it that he wanted more, needed more?  
  
He didn’t know. He didn’t want to know. So Seoho pushed that yearning in the back of his head and decidedly forbid himself from thinking about Geonhak and his hands, his kisses, how nice he made him feel.  
  
It took Kim Geonhak one long, very confusing week to message first. And when he did, Lee Seoho felt like he was sixteen all over again, harbouring a very embarrassing crush on the hot guy of his class.  
  
_Had a very hard week. Wanna meet? I’ll take you out, my treat._ _  
_  
And how could Seoho say no, when free food was involved, and Kim Geonhak made it all feel so easy, so uncomplicated?  
  
So they met, they ate, they talked and laughed. Geonhak looked at him like he was his meal, and Seoho responded in kind, subtly flirting until everything he said had the slight hint of a double meaning. And at one point, he wasn’t sure of what they were talking about anymore. But it didn’t matter. Being with Geonhak was easy in a way that all awkwardness quickly dissipated. He was a little clumsy, a little funny, had no patience whatsoever for Seoho’s teasing remarks, but the playfulness was always there. And so, Seoho found himself oversharing in a way he never did, almost by accident.  
  
They ended, inevitably, on Seoho’s bed all over again.  
  
But this time, it was Geonhak the one who straddled his thighs, pushed his arms up and didn’t let him do any work as he properly ravished him.  
  
“You’re so tense.” Geonhak exhaled in amusement, massaging his wrists and palms with his thumb until he relaxed the tense fists he’d made out of his hands. Seoho was too deep inside his own head, filled with the heat of arousal that licked at his skin everywhere Geonhak touched, kissed, or looked. He hadn’t felt this kind of trascendental desire before in his life and the more he relaxed, the more Geonhak overpowered him, until he felt as uneasy as he felt aroused. The tension just grew, to the point where it was too noticeable for the other to do anything but acknowledge it. Like that, the spell was broken. “Maybe we should watch a film.” Geonhak announced decidedly, pecking Seoho on the cheek and ignoring his bulging pants in favour of tugging Seoho into a sitting position to help him set the TV.  
  
Seoho didn’t say a single thing as they watched whatever film Geonhak picked for them, upset as he was over his own unusual, strained attitude. If his guest minded it, he didn’t say a thing, content to have Seoho close and being allowed to touch him, albeit platonically.  
  
At some point, Geonhak fell asleep. Yet, Seoho was left awake, the remnants of his arousal tingling under his skin, keeping his restless and overheated. He kept wondering with tortuous insistence why he felt so troubled, if Geonhak had a body to die for- and knew just how to use it. 

It was especially bothersome, the way Geonhak had been so gentle about it, the way he treated him like he was somewhat precious to him even though he'd been left hard and unsatisfied. 

Seoho, precious. Not just his body, but him. All of him.  
  
Geonhak was weird. He decided, frowning at the darkness of his room. But he was also warm and his breathing, soothing. It was cute, maybe, the way he kept his arm protectively across Seoho’s stomach in his sleep. So eventually, he fell asleep too, pushing his thoughts well into the back of his head as per usual.  
  
Life went on, and Geonhak? Geonhak stayed.  
  
It was easy to keep in touch with him. Not only because he was the one who did most of the work (as long as Seoho was enthusiastic about the whole ordeal) but because he knew most of his friends, and so, meeting him in events became sort of common occurrence. After all, Hwanwoong’s boyfriend, Youngjo, was his longtime best friend. It was the biggest wonder how they hadn’t met before, and it became sort of a game, trying to remember if they had been to the same parties without acknowledging each other before.  
  
“I don’t really like parties- or meeting people.” Geonhak confessed to him on Youngjo’s birthday party into his ear.  
  
“Then why did you come?” Seoho asked with a bashful chuckle when the other would not stop nosing at his cheek.  
  
“Because you’re here.” He was tipsy, and despite having known each other for a little over a couple of months, Seoho still felt strange about the way Geonhak touched him in public so openly, so proudly. He always kept him at an arm’s reach, was always gentle in the way he moved him by his waist, or passed an arm across his shoulders. But it wasn’t bad and far from scary. Seoho liked him, wanted to be with him, and the realization would have him whining into Hwanwoong’s shoulder later into the night, drunk and bored as Geonhak was busy being friendly with _other people_ . Charming, beautiful, idiot.  
  
“I knew you guys would hit it off.” Hwanwoong laughed, celebrating in the face of his misery. “So you finally got over your aversion to _looove_ ?” His younger friend asked teasingly as Seoho sighed, straightening up to watch Geonhak laugh with someone else, his heart squeezing with fondness.  
  
“I can’t fuck him.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I -he did- I mean, we did. Once. But I can’t anymore.”  
  
Hwanwoong blinked at him, slowly, probably also under the influence of alcohol to understand him fast enough. Or maybe he was too stunned with the sudden information to process it in a normal amount of time, because an eternity seemed to pass until he finally spoke again.  
  
“ _You_ , can’t fuck _him?”_ Hwanwoong repeated, as if asking for confirmation. _  
_ _  
_ _“_ Or the other way around. Same thing, I can’t that either.”

"B-but _why_?"

"I don't know. I get tense."  
  
“But you guys… did?” Yeo Hwanwoong, definitely not the right person to talk about these things.  
  
“Once. When we met.  
  
“And you like him?”  
  
Seoho swallowed, watching the way Geonhak passed a hand through his hair on the other side of the room and then turned his head to look straight at him, offering him the prettiest, most breathtaking smile he’d ever seen.  
  
“Tons.” Seoho couldn’t help but confess, despite himself, as his lips stretched into a half smile of his own, helplessly.  
  
Hwanwoong pulled a face at him and after another long, long moment of consideration, finally spoke.  
  
“Maybe you can’t fuck him _because_ you like him.”  
  
“How does that make any sense?” Seoho laughed, rolling his eyes.  
  
“I don’t know. You’ve never made much sense anyways.”  
  
But days pass, and when Geonhak stays around for long enough and things start getting more serious, Seoho stops laughing at his friend’s logic.  
  
Because the more Seoho likes Geonhak, the more he wants him, the more tense he is and the less he can will himself to relax when the other comes close, or kisses him.  
  
The frustration that comes from wanting someone so vigorously, yet having his own body boycotting him like that is such that he starts being loud about it. Or so Geonhak tells him.  
  
“Shh, stop being so mad at yourself.” The other laughs gently, half naked from the waist up as he takes the other’s hands from where he’s tugging at his hair in anger.  
  
Seoho’s laying on Geonhak’s heavenly bed, staring at the ceiling in utter frustration. His eyes are glassy, ears red, because Geonhak made him feel good. But also because he was so stiff, so strained, he left angry red, painful looking marks on the other’s body with his nails alone and he feels guilty, ashamed about it.  
  
Geonhak looks hot like that though. Kind of a warrior. He says as much to diminish the tension, but Geonhak doesn’t laugh, only smiles. He knows Seoho well enough by now to know when he’s trying to refract attention from himself by making a joke.  
  
The whole ordeal is made worse by the fact that Geonhak won’t even let him try and make him feel good with his hands, or mouth, afraid that he’ll just be pushing himself.  
  
They’ve tried everything. Going slow, going fast, turning on the TV to distract him, or putting some music on. Geonhak sweet talking him into relaxing, Seoho talking until he relaxes himself. Seoho closing his eyes, Geonhak closing his eyes. It’s pointless. Seoho’s always a dangerous ball of angry anxiety and Geonhak’s all too caring, all too gentle to go on despite it. Not that he could, because even if Seoho urges him to, his nails, his teeth, his balled up fists will scream otherwise.  
  
“What scares you?”  
  
“M’not scared.” Seoho mumbles petulantly, stubbornly staring at the ceiling as he wills the tears away. Geonhak’s soft voice and his scent all over him wrapping around his body and senses is only the best comfort ever. “I can do this, I’ve done it, a million times I just-”  
  
“I know.” Geonhak soothes, from where he’s caressing Seoho’s thighs, sitting next to them. He doesn’t enjoy being reminded of just how many partners Seoho’s had in his life. Geonhak is a little jealous, in a healthy “I’m worried you like someone else more than you like me” kind of way. But healthy or not, Seoho finds it a little hot. Not that he’ll admit it out loud, of course.  
  
“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”  
  
“Nothing is wrong with you.”  
  
“Then why can’t I- why do I feel so- ugh.” It’s hard to even find the words. Geonhak tried to have them talk about all this, but Seoho has never been good with words, much less when it comes to his feelings.  
  
“Why do you think it’s different, with me?” The other asks, resting his warm hand on top of Seoho’s firm stomach. Geonhak apparently likes it. The mere thought makes his breathing stutter.  
  
“You know me.” _I like you. “_ You know too much about me, It’s…”  
  
“Scary?”  
  
“No.” _It’s terrifying._ “I don’t know. I’m hungry. Ask for pizza, my treat.” Seoho cuts any chance for the other to keep prodding for the day, which he accepts, reluctantly and not without pulling a face. But Geonhak understands he's already tired of the conversation and the emotional wreck Seoho feels he already is.  
  
“Maybe I should tie you up next time.” Geonhak hisses when Seoho sits down and slightly traces a fingertip down one of the red scratches on the other’s chest. He says it as a joke, but the way Seoho’s body trembles is anything but.  
  
Geonhak notices (and keeps his mouth shut).  
  
Most of the times Seoho’s glad Geonhak stays. Other times Seoho will curse him mentally and wish they had never met. He’ll hate on Hwanwoong and hate on the fact that he feels so strongly, so attached. He’s so sexually frustrated he’d do anything at this point. But when he’s invited to a bar and his eyes stray on the attractive people, or his eyes will catch a stranger’s looking at him with interest, the mere idea of doing that to Geonhak makes him feel sick to his stomach. They are not even official, and yet, he could never do anything to make him sad.  
  
Seoho still doesn’t understand why Geonhak stays, what did he even do to deserve a man like him anyways? _  
_ _  
_ So things stay the same, with Geonhak making more and more space for himself in Seoho’s heart, and the frustration in him growing enough for it to slowly become a problem in their relationship.

It's not just about being intimate anymore. He’s insecure, and starts rejecting more and more of Geonhak’s proximity without even realizing. _  
_ _  
_ “Let’s play a game.” Geonhak says one night, after Seoho has pushed his hands away for the third time despite claiming, earnestly, that he wants him.  
  
“A game?” Seoho frowns, wary of the sudden change in the atmosphere. His friend, lover, boyfriend -whatever it is that Geonhak happens to be at the moment- is observing him attentively, as if studying him.  
  
It isn’t unusual, for him to do that. Geonhak has always been highly observant, especially of him. But there’s something about the way the other keeps his distance, sitting on the other side of his couch, hands to himself, that makes him uneasy. Platonic touches, the warmth of his body are soothing to him, and Geonhak knows that much. The lack of it makes restlessness settle under his skin when Geonhak merely nods and tilts his head, pensively.  
  
“Yeah, let’s play pretend.” He asserts after a moment, using his soft voice. As if Seoho was one of his kids and he needed to gather his utmost gentleness, in order not to scare him.  
  
“Geonhak-”  
  
“Let’s pretend you’re helpless.”  
  
The sudden determination in Geonhak’s eyes is enough to make Seoho tremble under his stare, that holds more meaning than a ton of his words ever could. Seoho doesn’t quite know what it all means and how much he will be agreeing to when he mumbles “Okay”, barely able to keep his eyes up.  
  
So Geonhak takes him by his wrist and leads him to Seoho’s room. He sits on the edge of the bed and tugs him in by the loops of his jeans until he inevitably falls, helplessly, into straddling his lap. It’s so hot to him Seoho can’t help but gasp, arms hovering awkwardly until Geonhak takes them and eases them around his shoulders, pressing him close, closer. Their hips are aligned and from this angle, Geonhak has perfect access to the soft, tender skin of his neck, a favourite of his.  
  
“Please, just-” Seoho tries, tensing up already. But Geonhak hushes him, kissing along the column of his neck.  
  
“You’re helpless, remember? Don’t fight me.” The other reminds him softly, his hands on top of his thighs, massaging him into relaxing, until Seoho’s body melts against his.  
  
Geonhak doesn’t stop kissing him, licking him, touching him until he manages to get rid of his shirt, messing up his hair beyond fixing in the process.  
  
“You look so beautiful like this, all for me.” He exhales, biting his lip as if Seoho was a whole treasure, _all for himself._ It's always too much and never enough, when Geonhak starts saying things like that. Things that ring in his ear and make him feel light-headed, breathless and flustered.   
  
Seoho doesn’t say a thing -can't, really- and allows Geonhak the little pleasure of marking him up. He'll let Geonhak get him all riled up before he inevitably has to stop when Seoho finally freaks out enough to make him.  
  
But that moment doesn’t come, for now, and Seoho’s left panting when Geonhak finally lies him down onto the bed and hovers over him with hungry, but caring eyes. His hands are warm when he drags them down Seoho’s chest, down his toned stomach. It leaves him breathless, the way Geonhak touches him with so much reverence his fondness spikes up.  
  
When the other man’s hands skitter around the waistband of his pants, Seoho tries to sit up, drag him down for a couple more kisses before the spell is broken, but he can’t. He finds himself bouncing back against the bed with a little gasp when he realizes Geonhak has just _pushed_ him back against the bed. Geonhak, who has always been nothing but kind, soft, gentle, overly caring even, just _pushed_ him.  
  
And Seoho _liked_ it.  
  
“Geonhak-” Seoho weakly tries again, but the other’s hands are insistently tugging on his jeans, sliding them down and off him with ease and eagerness, and the heat in his body intensifies. Geonhak runs his hands along warm, sensitive skin, kneading and pressing onto the muscles of his thighs until Seoho’s little noises of pleasure just slip out his mouth despite himself. He flinches whenever Geonhak touches a particularly sensitive spot, those ones that make his head swim with pleasure, and a rush of heat burn under his skin.  
  
And oh, when Geonhak finally leans in and uses his lips on him, lets his tongue taste the heat of his skin, Seoho tugs so hard at his hair he’s forced to stop.  
  
“Hands on the headboard, babe. I want to keep my scalp.” He commands with amusement to a furiously red Seoho, who’s having a hard time keeping still and not curl into a ball of shame, yet again. There’s something in the other’s voice though, something so imposing that compels him to obey. It’s like Geonhak doesn’t even doubt Seoho will comply, even though he’s known for being stubborn and refusing to give into others easily. But not tonight. Tonight Geonhak won’t meet any resistance at all.  
  
Because Seoho’s _helpless_ tonight.  
  
And he thinks, somewhere in the back of his mind, as he feels the first wet touch of Geonhak’s mouth on the fabric of his underwear, that he understands now.  
  
Seoho holds onto the headboard until his knuckles turn white when Geonhak finally slides his underwear smoothly down his legs. He's teasing about it, the smug bastard, and Seoho huffs in- slight- annoyance. 

It’s far from the first time that he’s found himself like this: bare and panting, all for Geonhak to see. But it’s the first time he’s been this aroused, stiff and thick and leaking at the tip, all little whines and trembling legs without even being touched. While Geonhak is still dressed.  
  
“Not fair.” He huffs, trying to pretend like his body isn’t shaking with lust, infinitely turned on and ashamed by this all.  
  
Geonhak gives him a little smirk that is probably hotter than any erotic scene in the whole world. _Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?_ it seems to scream. Seoho melts a little into the bed when Geonhak says nothing and just leans over him again, kissing him fully on the mouth as he rolls his hips against his own, enticing little whines out of Seoho’s mouth, that he swallows, happily.  
  
Seoho’s so turned on his eyes could roll to the back of head. But then, when he tries to hug Geonhak and the other man grabs his wrists, pins them on the bed, he gasps, snapping out of it. That familiar, uneasy feeling tugs at his stomach. He suddenly feels too open, too bare, too vulnerable under the weight of someone who can make him stop breathing with just a look. Geonhak turns him into a boneless, powerless, pathetic little creature that can only feel and beg, controlled by his desires, his affections. Helpless. Utterly and completely helpless.  
  
“Geonhak, hold on.”  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah, just-”  
  
“You’re trembling.”  
  
“I’m fine.” But he’s not. And Geonhak can tell.  
  
“Stay with me, just breathe, babe, it’s just me.” Geonhak whispers against his jaw, sensing the way Seoho tenses under him. He stops all movements altogether, but interlaces their fingers and doesn’t pull away. He just gives him enough space to breathe, think, figure himself out, and that’s all he needs right now. Geonhak only noses the side of his face when he feels Seoho relax under him, letting out a long, stuttered exhale. “It’s just a game, remember? We’re playing pretend.” He reminds him soothingly into his ear, makes Seoho bite his lip.  
  
“Just a game?” Seoho asks and slowly, very slowly, his legs wrap around Geonhak’s hips. He doesn’t want him to let go, he feels warm like this, content.  
  
_Just a game._ _  
_ _  
_ “Yeah. We’re pretending you’re helpless to me. But it’s not real, is it?” Geonhak asks, wrapping his whole hand on Seoho’s neck to tilt his head back, kiss him there, some more.  
  
“N-no.” Seoho exhales, closing his eyes now that he's finally able to let go of the pressure, enjoy Geonhak's wet, possessive kisses. 

Just a game? He can play a game, Seoho's always in the mood to be playful, after all. 

A game means it's not real and It’s not scary if it isn’t real. Because if it isn’t real then Seoho isn’t truly relinquishing control, then it’s not hard to breathe, then he can just close his eyes and let Geonhak do, like he likes so much. What is there to fear, if it’s just a game anyways?  
  
“You’re gonna be good to me, then?” Geonhak asks, sitting back on his heels, in between of his legs right where he belongs. And Seoho, who’s still somehow glued in place, eyes fixed on Geonhak as the other gets rid of his shirt can do nothing but nod. 

Geonhak's body is heavenly. He's firm and curved in just the right ways to make Seoho want to stare at the beauty that he is until he can draw him from memory alone, every detail to perfection. He feels himself kick at the way the heat fills the empty spaces now that the fear has finally left him, because that playful smile Geonhak gifts him with is as reassuring as it is sin itself. 

“Good boy, then why don’t you turn around for me, baby?”  
  
And oh, oh Geonhak has never spoken to him like this. Not with that voice that weighs down onto him like his body is being covered by pure, thick honey. Honey that feels so good, so dirty.  
  
So Seoho swallows, wrapped in his sticky, dense sweetness and turns around, hugging tightly onto the pillow. It's like he holds on for dear life as he breathes in, and then out, and feels Geonhak move behind him.  
  
Geonhak’s presence has always felt overpowering, but right now, half blinded by his position and body filled with nervous, excited energy, unable to even predict what Geonhak will do next it feels absolutely overwhelming.  
  
“Lift your hips, baby- " Seoho does, immediately, so in tune, so eager to please. "Yeah, just like that, aren’t you precious?” Geonhak praises, sliding a pillow under his hips so that his ass is tilted back comfortably, just the way he wants it. Geonhak presses a kiss right on his tailbone, out of nowhere, and Seoho flinches at the contact. He's tense until the other soothes him with calming, possessive touches and then goes back to burying his face in the pillow, all red cheeks and choked back whines.  
  
“Relax, you’re doing so well.” Comes Geonhak’s voice when Seoho tenses up at the way the other’s fingers skitter close to his entrance. “Remember last week…?” He starts, pressing kisses all over his back, letting his nails scratch softly on his skin until Seoho shakes and wriggles, a fake attempt at pulling away. “I told you I wanted to do something to you. Remember what it was?”  
  
Seoho swallows at the mental image that suddenly strikes in his mind, breathing labored. _Of course_ , he remembers. How could he possibly forget, when Geonhak whispering those words to his ears were probably the hottest, dirtiest moments of all his life? And he's going to do that to him? Now? 

He feels completely and utterly at Geonhak's mercy. And he probably is. It's horrifying when he realizes that above all, he likes it. Likes all of this. 

_Just a game, just a game, just a-_

“...Yes.” He whines against the crook of his elbow, mortified. 

"Good." And then he pauses, getting close and resting his hands on his asscheeks. It’s a warning and Seoho knows it, he’s giving him time to stop him, protest, say something, anything. But instead, Seoho’s legs spread on their own, just the slightest bit, and he tilts his hips back, in silent permission.  
  
He’s Geonhak’s tonight, and he’ll give in to him, completely.  
  
“Oh, baby.” Geonhak breathes, and for a moment, all Seoho can hear is the ringing in his ear, high, empty noise. 

Until Geonhak leans in and licks him where he wants it.  
  
The wetness of it is so obscene, even to his own ears, that he can’t help but let out a little shameful cry. His hips wriggle, whole body squirming as he bites onto his pillow. But Geonhak is having none of it, and he grabs him by his asscheeks, spreading him wide open for him to delve right in, deeper, faster, where Seoho’s sensitive the most.  
  
He has him in tears faster than Seoho can realize he’s left the pillow a wet, salty mess. He doesn’t even want to think about the one under his hips, that will probably need replacing after this. The friction on his front is so much, and soon, he's trying to weakly push himself up on trembling arms, turning to look back at Geonhak, make him stop, because he wants him inside, deep where he can feel him before he can even think about coming-  
  
The crude, lewd sight he’s met with makes a loud, downright pornographic sound slip past his lips and Geonhak, finally, finally looks up, stops trying to drive Seoho mad with his tongue alone.  
  
“Geonhak- Geonhakkie- please, want you, want you, want you.” He says, pleads mindlessly. He can’t even speak right with how good he feels, searing heat tingling all over him.  
  
Geonhak’s eyes are violently lustful as he gives him one long, deliberate lick for him to watch, feel to the depth of his soul. Seoho falls back onto the bed and downright sobs, until Geonhak takes pity on him and moves away. He caresses down his back, asks him if he’s okay. Seoho can only whine noncommittally and it makes Geonhak laugh, somehow, despite how utterly aroused he is. Seoho can see it, the painful strain on his pants.  
  
“Let me, please, Geonhak, let me-” But he’s hushed harshly with a warning pinch on a cheek that makes him squeal. Everything feels good right now.   
  
“Be good. I’ll be right back, okay? I’m not leaving you. Stay here and be good for me.” Geonhak says warmly, but Seoho can tell there’s an edge to his voice, that he’s just as impatient as he is. So he nods. He tries his very best to be good, the best, and pays the utmost attention to each and every movement he can hear coming from him.  
  
The bathroom. Water running. Rummaging. Geonhak’s little, sexy sighs of pleasure. Steps. Uncapping. The weight of the bed as Geonhak comes back and the loud, resounding smack of Geonhak’s hand against his cheek, making him yelp in surprise, sound melting into a moan in the end.  
  
“I tell you to be good and you’re doing this?’ Geonhak asks, and Seoho realizes, in utter mortification, that he’s been humping the pillow, all this time. He’s beet red by the time Geonhak is back in between his legs, pushing them wider still, and before he knows it, something wet and cold is rubbing against his entrance, making him tense up.  
  
_Just a game, just a game, just a-_ _  
_  
The tip of the other’s thumb, wide and insistent, slowly pushes in, and Seoho wriggles his hips back, moaning in a way that sounds loud and slutty in his own ears. He’s so pathetic, such a desperate little-  
  
“Fuck, babe, you’re so hot. Do you feel this, do you like this?” Geonhak asks, keeping him still and open with one palm spreading his asscheek, while his other hand is busy easing the way inside his body.  
  
“Yes, Geonhak, please, just hurry-”  
  
“But you’re doing so well, baby. So calm and pliant. Isn’t it better like this? When you don’t fight me?”  
  
Seoho pushes his hips back in response, and is rewarded with a nice little slap on the curve of his ass that sends a jolt of pleasure all over his body.  
  
“Yeah, that’s it.” Geonhak is so hot, as he keeps enticing and forcing all these little sounds from him that by the time he’s done spreading him open, Seoho feels absolutely mindblown with pleasure. His body is slow, sluggish, he doesn’t even have the will to move, not even to seek for more, absolutely surrendered. He can’t even fathom how it’s possible for Geonhak to have kept himself untouched, but when he pleads for more, Geonhak is so quick to get rid of his pants, tear that little square package open that he understands. Geonhak is just as desperate as he is, and yet he waited, and took his time, all to ease him into this. 

He's a treasure. And Seoho will keep him no matter what.   
  
Seoho wants to turn around, see the way Geonhak rolls the condom down his shaft, because he remembers it being one of the hottest things in his life. But Geonhak keeps him down with a hand on the middle of his sweaty back. He whines, making little motions as if trying to fight him, out of habit, maybe, but there’s no real intention behind them.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you now.” Geonhak announces, voice rough and laboured.  
  
Seoho can’t speak, can’t even think as he merely attempts to put more of the pressure on his knees, lift his hips higher, tilt his ass back, shameless, wanton, drunk in lust. He’s desperate, wet and dirty. He’s cried, begged, bared himself and moaned to pain, and still he wants to spread his legs and let Geonhak take him. Heck, he’ll thank him too. And he doesn’t care one bit, doesn’t mind that Geonhak is seeing him at his most vulnerable state, powerless, helpless to him. And if this is a game, he doesn’t want it to end. Because he trusts Geonhak more than he trusts himself, and he understands now, the fear of letting go with him. Because Geonhak is no stranger to him now, he’s no one night stand, and Seoho cares, so deeply about him, he couldn’t allow himself to relax anymore. 

But then he feels the blunt pressure of Geonhak trying to slide right into him, and his brain shuts off. 

Geonhak is gentle even with the way he grunts, the effort it takes for him not to forget Seoho’s comfort comes first. He knows the feeling, knows all Geonhak wants to do is snap right in and knock the air out of him, but he won't. He's too nice for that. So Seoho reaches back, forgets all about their little game and wraps his hand around him, wet and firm, forcing him to sink in.  
  
It’s a tight fit, and Seoho moans, loves everything about the way Geonhak sounds, the way he grabs him by the hips to anchor himself. He loves the drag against his walls, the way he feels so moist, so open. But just for Geonhak.  
  
He doesn’t know how loud he is being until Geonhak leans all the way over him and presses his hand on his mouth, muffling his sounds, but not the loudness. His hips gain more and more confidence and soon, he’s thrusting into him with abandon, Seoho’s moans synchronizing with the slaps of his hips against his red ass.  
  
“Fuck, you love this, don’t you?” Geonhak whispers, almost mean in the way he all but hisses it into his ear. “Love when I take you?” He’s rough in the way he bends Seoho’s left leg against the bed, making him open up more, change the angle in which he hits into him.  
  
Seoho can barely take it anymore, but like this, with his hips tilted more to the side, the friction against the pillow under his hips diminishes, and he lets out a little sob of frustration. All he can do now is focus on the wet slide of Geonhak inside him that won’t give him a break, let him breathe.  
  


But Geonhak is not one to disappoint, and he punishes Seoho for not answering. His fast, unforgiving pace is suddenly changed into a slow, deep grind that feels and sounds so dirty he doesn't even want to acknowledge it. He's searching, Seoho realizes, Geonhak is always searching for what makes him moan, scream, clench, cry. It's beyond frustrating, and Seoho feels worn and lose until Geonhak finds what he's looking for. That little soft source of pure, tight, pleasure inside him that he hits and hits until Seoho can do nothing but take it and feel.  
  
“Geonhakkie- please-” Seoho begs now that his mouth’s uncovered, tears of arousal gathering on the corners of his eyes. He tries to turn around, search for Geonhak’s mouth, desperate for some sweet affection amidst this dirty, rough heat. His neck bends painfully, though, so Geonhak, always so sweet and caring, stops pushing into his body for a second, moving to his side and dragging Seoho with him.  
  
So now, both on their sides, with Seoho’s back to his chest, Geonhak uses the arm that’s against the bed to slide it under Seoho’s waist, pressing him close to himself. It seems to be reminding him that for now, Seoho is his, that he owns him, albeit for tonight. And Seoho loves it. Geonhak’s other free arm reaches for Seoho’s leg and hikes it up in the air, knee as close to his waist as it'll go, bares him open for him yet again.  
  
Seoho’s front is now exposed, and like this, as Geonhak starts a new pace, fucks into him like he’s his personal, precious doll, all Seoho needs to do is turn his head to the side to get a kiss. So he finally does get kissed, just as forcefully and satisfying as the deep grind on the other end of his body. But there’s a sweetness, when Geonhak pulls away to just watch him, bites his lip when Seoho reaches up and back awkwardly to tug at his hair, Seoho feels adored, valorated, appreciated. Even if he’s being fucked within an inch of his life, leg and body held so hard it’ll bruise, used in the best way, utterly debauched, Geonhak is seeing him, just him, and with a moan, Seoho can’t help but reach down, tugging at himself.  
  
“Geonhak, harder, gonna come, gonna come, gonna-”  
  
“Fuck, yes, baby, c’mon, you’re so beautiful, gonna come for me? Yeah? Come on, baby boy, wanna see-” Geonhak grunts with the effort of fucking him faster, impossibly harder in a way Seoho shakes in his hold. He lets go of his leg in order to cover Seoho’s hand with his own and force him to tug in time with his thrusts, until Seoho’s downright screaming.  
  
Geonhak’s burningly hot inside him, heat spreading right through his body, his skin, his mind. It's white, frantic energy that runs through him, sends his mind delirious with tight, thick pleasure until his whole body jerks, eyes rolling onto the back of his head.  
  
Geonhak sweet talks him as he comes back to his senses, squirming at the hectic pace he still has going, that probably won’t stop until he too comes. So Seoho tenses up around him, makes the drag impossibly tight in order to help him reach his way back to him. Seoho turns his upper body around to bite on Geonhak’s lip harshly, moans theatrically into his mouth, tells him all about how good he made him feel, how well he fucks him, and _please, please, just come, come inside me, I want it, please-_ _  
_ _  
_ And Geonhak finally does come, deep inside him, making him feel the warmth even if there's a barrier between them. And he’s so sweaty, so sensitive, he whines all the way, feeling dirty, ashamed, still somehow turned on by Geonhak’s sounds of pleasure.  
  
There are tears running down Seoho’s cheeks when Geonhk finally pulls away with a grunt, leaving him empty and used, and he doesn’t feel so well anymore.  
  
So when Geonhak tries to leave him, maybe clean him up, Seoho holds on tight and drags him back into the bed. He snuggles close against his chest and refuses to see reason and let go, no matter how sweaty Geonhak is, how the whole bed will be ruined if they just stay like this.  
  
“Just hold me.” Seoho demands, voice broken. And Geonhak does just that, petting through his sweaty locks and talking to him until Seoho’s soothed and the bad feelings go away. Because the game is over, and Geonhak is still Geonhak, and he is still himself, even if he may feel a little too vulnerable right now.  
  
“Didn’t know you were a cuddler.” Geonhak says softly, after he has managed to make Seoho smile and bicker with him.  
  
“Didn’t know you liked bossing people around.” Seoho mumbles back, sleepy.  
  
“Just you. You always fight with me over the stupidest things, it was nice for you not to talk back for once.”  
  
“Sounds like you just want an excuse to muzzle me.”  
  
“I don’t need an excuse for that.” Geonhak says, and it sends a shiver down Seoho’s spine. “Just that you let me.”  
  
And Seoho, who would have never surrendered his pride like that, just hits him half heartedly on the chest and lets him be. It doesn’t sound nearly as scary as it would have a few days- or hours- before. But he thinks he’d much rather start with the basics. He’d like to blow Geonhak, for starters.  
  
Eventually, Geonhak coaxes him out of the bed and drags him into the shower with him. They have a make out session under the spray, but they’re both too tired to go on again. So Geonhak merely enjoys teasing along his sensitive entrance some more until Seoho’s breath catches and Seoho retaliates by leaving all the marks he wasn’t allowed to leave, during their little game  
  
Geonhak gets him squeaky clean in no time after that, and eventually, they strip the bed naked and just lay on the bare mattress.  
  
Seoho doesn’t mind, knowing the heat of Geonhak’s body, and his feelings for him, will always keep him warm enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first mature fic. And also English isn't my main language. So if you've liked it, I'd love some feedback. Lmk what you think!
> 
> (BTW! I made a cc in case you wanna come and talk to me <3 [(eclipseoho)](https://curiouscat.me/eclipseoho))


End file.
